Villagers x Viewers
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: You live in a village with men you like, but one is the true one. You can pick through Reiner, Bertholdt, Levi, and Armin! Sorry for the people that like other characters, I shall be making a different one with other 4 characters. I hope you like this, worked a while, that is all I could do, in next chapters there will be cursing, so this is not kid friendly.
1. Ch 1-Prolouge

**I do not own the franchise of Attack on Titan! I do not own the characters for Attack on Titan.**  
**You don't have to be mad if you choose the answer you like, just go back! BTW 2 of the people have 2 endings! Sorry for the people that like others, I will make another one about those characters, but that is a whole different story!**

_So, the story so far... you live in a village with a handsome man named- Reiner, a handsome prince named-Levi, A peasent named- Armin, and A neighbor named-Bertholdt. You are in love with which one you choose. Your name is Lily. You work inside of a bakery, alone, ever since your family died, and your brother hasn't came back... This is the prolouge chapter, you get to know them, talk and do what you want, just choose your perfect mate. Each chapter interjects with a character for example-_

_Chapter 1-Prolouge_  
_Chapter 2-Reiner, first dance, with the woodsman_  
_Chapter 3-Levi, first meeting, with a prince_  
_Chapter 4-Armin, first sight, with a blacksmith_  
_Chapter 5-Bertholdt, first love, with a guard_

_And so on...have fun, choose the answer you want, follow or do whatever you want! You will love this and it is very fun, wait for the next one about some other characters that havent been in here._

You live in a village, far in the woods, close to a kingdom...

_You wake up to a noise..._

*Boom*

"Huh!" You wake up hitting your head. You walk outside to see the neighborhood friend, Armin working in his dad's blacksmith shop. He walks over, your blushing...

"Hey Lily, nice seeing that your awake." Armin says with a smile, you can't help being happy near him.

"Yeah, oh! I have to get going, I need to bring goods to the kingdom"

"Do you need help?"

"No, its fine" Your awkwardly hug him and walk away...your heart is beating harder and harder. You walk into the forest, until you hear a noise, you run, the noise grows louder...you trip over a rock, someone grabs you...Reiner!

"Hey beautiful, don't run without looking out in front of you" says Reiner holding you close to his chest. You are feely comfortable, you hug him a little tighter till you notice whats going on...

"Let me go!" you say slapping him

"Ugh, whats wrong Lily!"

"I have to go, leave me alone!"

"..."

"Reiner...just leave me alone"

"Okay..." After leaving Reiner you get to the castle, but what is funny, your first love, Bertholdt...was on guard.

"Lily!" yells Bertholdt running to you

"Bert!" you say hugging him

"We have to hurry, what are you doing here?"

"I am giving goods to the kingdom's prince"

"Okay...see you later?"

"Hopefully" You say with a blushing smile. You walk into the castle and get stopped by another guard.

"What do you want!"

"I am here to give goods to the prince"

"Hmm, go on!" You walk to the prince, he is wearing a hood, he lifts it to show a handsome, cute, prince with a expressionless face.

"Thank you, you may go"

"Yes sir" You notice how mean he is, not even a little bit nice, only for the time he said thank you, you could never fall for him. You go home and grab your book, you write the name of the person you want to be with, who is it?


	2. Ch- Armin Prolouge

**As I said before, I don't own the franchise of Attack on Titan. I don't own the characters, I do not own the company and nothing inside of Attack on Titan. Remember that! I hope you like Armin Arlert story! **_**If this isn't the story that you picked, just go to the chapter of the person you want.**_

_After writing Armin in your notebook, you notice you draw a heart next to his name...you like him! He has been your childhood friend ever since, you knew it would lead to this, but how would you tell him! Choices, choice A will have its own chapter, if you didn't choose it, don't read that chapter! Get it? Have fun!_

After thinking about it for an hour, you walk outside to see Armin laying on the ground crowded by people. You walk over there to see him with a black eye, and bloody mouth. You are scared, you wonder what happens...you see Armin look up at you...he breaks a smile then faints. You feel tears fill in your eyes...you grab his hand, feeling his pulse... he's alive... medics come over and put him inside of a carriage, they ask if you want to go with him...  
Choice A-Go with  
Choice B-Stay here

* * *

**Choice A-Go With-**

You say you will go with, you get inside the carriage sitting next to Armin. He is lying there... you feel the need to hug him... you lay down next to him... You feel him grab your shoulder, you notice he is awake. He is smiling with his eyes close, is he half asleep?! Wow, you think he had feelings for you... you guess you were... his eyes shot open! He quickly releases you backing up to the side of the carriage. You hear him continuously apologizing for harassment. For a strange reason you feel happy for him to be awake, could it be...no it can't, you really do love him. You tell him it wasn't harassment, he won't listen. Something about his stubbornness makes you happy...you feel so nice all of a sudden with Armin around. You look outside to see you are at the local healers house, Hanji Zoe!

* * *

**Choice B-Stay Here-**

You say you will stay here , everyone gasps because they know you like Armin. You feel embarrassed for saying you wouldn't go, but you then see Maris Blutone get inside of the carriage with Armin, your face flushes red. Everyone stares at you run inside of your house. You slam yourself on the bed and cry for a while but get up in anger. You have the best way to get to the healers house, Hanji Zoe! You run to Reiner to ask for his horse, but also get a cheesy pickup line, but you do get the horse. The downside is, you had to ride with Reiner... really, it had to come to that...

* * *

**At The healers cottage [Choice A]-**

"Yes, yes, yes! Was he beaten up, canItakeasampleofhisblood!" yells the healer, what you forgot, is that she is crazy...

"Um, no I just, I am just worried, can you help him?"

"I need him here for a while, so if you don't mine..."

"I said you can't take a sample of his blood!"

"Dammit!"

"Well do I have to leave, because..."

"No, no you can stay as long as you want! Just as long..."

"No blood sample!"

* * *

**At the healers cottage [Choice B]**

"Why did you come, Humpty Dumpty?"

"Shut up Maria, I care for Armin that's all you need to know"

"Well I came, I stay."

"You don't even like him!"

"Yes I do"

"Kiss him!"

"No! I don't like..."

"Hah, get out of her donkey face"

"Ugh!"

"So, will he die? I can't have him die, I-I like him..."

"Of course he won't die! He may have amnesia but that is unlikely, you may stay here most of the time."

"Thank you, well I have to thank someone" After thanking Reiner, you come back in to see Hanji with a blood sample from Armin, you were that dumb...


	3. Ch- Reiner Prolouge

**I do not own the franchise of Attack on Titan! I do not own the characters for Attack on Titan.**  
**You don't have to be mad if you choose the answer you like, just go back! BTW 2 of the people have 2 endings! Sorry for the people that like others, I will make another one about those characters, but that is a whole different story!**

**Inside of your cottage-**

_You right down the name of the woodsman...Reiner. You can imagine his muscular body, his blonde hair and a face that can give you terrifying excitement. He is rather strong but has a sweet side, you smile as your mom walks in..._

"Hey Honey, what are you writing?"

"Hmm, nothing mom"

"Let me see"

"Okay" After your mom reads the notebook entry she smiles and hugs you.

"You have a crush! So, what does he look like!"

"Mom, don't ask so many questions!"

"Okay, okay just don't show your dad, you know how he is"

"Okay..."

"Don't show your dad what?" Asks your dad walking in

"Um, show you the money I made from bringing bakery good to the prince!"

"Oh good, that means you could earn up to be rich and not peasent like us."

"Dad!" You say hugging him

"Hah, come on, help your dad milk cows."

"Okay be right out." You say as your dad exits the room. You let out a sigh and show your mom a picture of Reiner.

**After Milking cows-**

_You go to the woods and see Reiner chopping down a tree. You walk over to him, but you here a creek...the tree is falling! You are frozen till Reiner pushes you out the way. You are close to his chest again, the feeling is back! You lay on his chest a while and notice that he is allowing you to. You blush and move in closer...you then see your father in the forest. You jump up and hide. After a while of your father talking with Reiner he leaves, Reiner comes to where you are._

"Hey, I missed you"

"We aren't going out, don't say that!"

"Then, will you go on a date with me?"

"What!"

"I wanna go out with you"

"Wh-why me?"

"Because, when I first came, you were the first to take an interest in me, and I liked you from the start"

"Um, okay then"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Hehe, when do you want to meet?"

"Midnight at the river"

"Okay"

"Kiss?"

"Sure" You say leaning in but kiss him on the cheek with a smile.

**Midnight at the river-**

_It has been 30 minutes and he hasnt shown up...but you hear your favorite song. You see Reiner in a handsome outfit. He walks up to you and gets on one knee..._

"Hello, Lily Sina, may I have this dance."

"I don't know, Reiner Braun, may I have the pleasure?"

"Heh" He laughs grabbing your hand and pulling you in. You dance to the nice music, hand and hand. You lean in closer, putting your head on his shoulder. As you dance he is smiling, twirling you around and picking you up. Once you were done dancing you sit down on the grass next to Reiner.

"Isn't the moon light on the water beautiful?"

"Yes" You say as Reiner takes off his shirt

"What are you doing!" You say with blushing cheeks

"Come on!"

_Choice Time! Remember to read the chapter of the answer you pick!_  
_Choice A- Push him in_  
_Choice B-Jump in_  
_In the chapter GUI pick the chapter that says-_  
_Ch Reiner- Choice a or b- 1_


End file.
